La Louve affamée
by Rainkebell
Summary: La colère monte en moi. C'est tout ce qui me reste. Cette fureur. Ma famille a était trahie. Et je fus nommée pour les Hunger Games. Ils pensent tous que je suis le gibier. Mais je suis affamée. Personne ne me touchera. Je suis Sansa Stark, du district dix. Participante au 98e Hunger Games.
1. Prologue

_Arya_.

En rang. Encore et toujours. J'ai le sentiment d'être dans un abattage où deux moutons se feront égorgés devant les autres. Et le boucher est le Capitole. Je ressens une boule pesant dans mon estomac en évoquant ce nom. Il y a tout juste un an, j'avais droit à l'enfance dorée du Capitole. Mais depuis l'assassinat de Robert Baratheon, sa veuve en a profité pour loger ma famille au district 10. Le plus pauvre et le plus froid des districts. Salope de Cersei... Mais ce fut plus dur pour Sansa. La jolie et parfaite Sansa. Tout lui réussissait au Capitole, imaginez sa tête quand elle s'est séparée de ses froufrous pour arriver dans cette misère. Je pensais trouver une véritable sœur avec cet événement. Une sœur avait qui j'aurais pu nouer un lien. Mais au lieu de ça, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre pour pleurer après son Joffrey. Son ex-petit copain qui ne l'a même pas regardé quand on a prit ce train. Lui et sa mère mériteraient d'avoir leur tête sur le bout d'une pique. Salaud de Lannister ! Un jour je le jure, j'aurais votre sang sur mes mains. Et que les sept dieux m'en soient témoins, j'aurai le sourire aux lèvres quand ça arrivera.

 **\- Arya...**

Je tourne ma tête à l'évocation de mon nom. C'est Gendry. Mon meilleur ami depuis mon arrivée ici. Contrairement aux autres, il n'a eu aucun préjugé sur ma famille et m'a accepté telle que je suis. Au fil du temps, je me suis intégrée au district. Mon côté garçon manqué m'a bien aidé sur le coup. Et puis, ma famille a tout fait pour aider les autres. Nous avons donné le peu que nous avions, car le district 10 en avait encore moins. Et c'est sans peine que mon père est devenu le maire. Digne de confiance auprès de tous. Robb et notre cousin Jon aident les autres à se nourrir. Bran et moi donnons des couvertures aux sans-abris. Ma mère s'occupe des mères et des enfants. C'est ainsi. Rickon lui est trop jeune pour aider, mais ses joues rondes et son sourire le rendent populaire. Et Sansa... Et bien, elle pleure dans sa chambre, mais je l'avais déjà ça.

 **\- Respire Gendry. Et place toi correctement.** Il me sourit timidement et me regarde dans les yeux. Son regard me rend plus confiante et je lui rends son sourire. **Nous ne serons pas les moutons.**

Sans rajouter un mot, il me quitte pour prendre sa place. Aussi niais soit-il, j'aurais apprécié qu'il me rassure à son tour. Moi aussi j'ai peur. Comment pourrais-je survivre aux l'Hunger Games ? Je n'ai que douze ans. Si je devais participer, d'autres participants seraient plus âgés que moi et auraient plus d'expériences. Je me mordis la lèvre en pensant à ça. Mais je devais rester forte. Comme Robb et Jon. Comme papa et maman. Soit forte Arya, pour Bran, Rickon et Sansa. Je ne serais pas l'agneau à égorger.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sansa se placer à mes côtés. Elle n'est plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle était au Capitole. La jeune fille pétillante du Capitole a donné une ombre au district 10. Sa lueur coquette qui brillait dans ses yeux a perdu son éclat. Ses lèvres bien roses sont gercées. Et des cernes creusent son visage de poupée. Je ne reconnais plus ma sœur. Il y a des jours où je voudrais retrouver cette bécasse qui m'irritait matin et soir. Mais elle doit être morte.

C'est mon père, qui en tant que maire, monte sur la scène. Il est facile de voir son visage ravagé par la tristesse. Aujourd'hui, des enfants allaient mourir. Aujourd'hui, trois de ses enfants participaient. Et son neveu. Robb et Jon, dix-huit ans. Sansa, seize ans, et moi, douze. L'année prochaine, Robb et Jon ne seront plus candidats, mais ce sera au tour de Bran de rejoindre ces rangs. Et ceux, même s'il a perdu l'usage de ses jambes. Avoue Cersei, tu es en extase devant ton écran. Je te vois bien avec ton verre de vin et ton sourire immonde sur ton visage. Tu le payera.

Contant l'histoire de Panem, mon père cite de manière mécanique. Il se veut neutre, mais la douleur dans ses yeux est intense. Je me souviens, déjà à Capitole, mon père refusait de regarder. Mes parents trouvaient toujours des excuses pour qu'on ne puisse pas regarder. C'est un jour, en cachette, que j'ai regardé un épisode avec Robb et Jon. Je me rappelle d'une fille qui est morte lentement, sous le regard de son tortionnaire. Elle agonisait, suppliait et pleurait. Elle ressemblait à Sansa. Aussi fragile, frêle. Sous la douleur, elle délirait et appelait ses parents, faisant rire son meurtrier qui lui brisa la nuque une fois qu'il en eut marre. Et ça amuse les gens. Ça m'écœure. Soudain, mon père laissa la place à un homme. Grand et menu, aux cheveux noirs. Difficile de ne pas le reconnaître, c'est Petyr Baelish. Ami d'enfance de ma mère, au Capitol, il tournait autour de Sansa. Il s'est battu pour nous, pour qu'on puisse rester. Il s'est même proposer d'épouser ma sœur pour qu'elle soit à l'abri. Mais en vain.

 **\- Joyeux Hunger Games !** Annonça-t-il dans un calme ravi. **Et puisse le sort vous être favorable.**

Évidemment, personne ne montre son enthousiasme. En ce qui me concerne, j'ai la sensation que du plomb s'est logée dans mes jambes. Voire dans ton mon corps. Même ma mâchoire est devenue soudainement lourde.

 **\- Par galanterie, nous commencerons par les femmes.**

Instantanément, presque par instinct. Je ferme les yeux. Et un long frisson parcourt mon dos jusqu'à ma nuque. _Je ne serai pas l'agneau. Ce ne sera pas moi._ Telle une berceuse, ces mots tournent en boucle dans ma tête pour me rassurer. C'est la première fois que je suis aussi effrayée. Je me pensais invincible pour être honnête, mais maintenant, je crois que je n'agissais que par orgueil. Est-ce le moment de se remettre en question ? Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais plus.

 **\- Arya Stark !**

Sonnée, je lève mes yeux vers la scène. Mais je ne vois plus rien. En fait si, mais je regarde sans voir. Et je n'ai le temps de réagir, qu'une tempête rousse s'abat sur mes yeux. Et une chaleur, forte par sa force, me tient pour me loger dans ses bras.

 **\- JE SUIS VOLONTAIRE !**

Et là je réagis. Cette tempête ardente qui vient de me prendre dans ses bras... C'est cette poupée sans vie. Ma sœur, Sansa.

* * *

Voici un projet qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un bon moment. J'ai alors décidé de poster le prologue pour savoir votre avis. Et aussi, les personnages que vous aimeriez voir.

En attendant la suite, je voudrais terminer ma fanfiction en cours : _Souris moi, encore_.

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, notamment sur le point de vue des personnages. Arya n'est-elle pas OCC. Y a-t-il des fautes d'orthographes ? Dites moi tout ! ;)


	2. Les Proies

Voilà ! Je poste un petit chapitre pour vous prouvez que je suis toujours en vie :p

Bon normalement je devais pas poster sur _La Louve affamée_ avant le fin de _Souris moi, encore_. Mais vos reviews m'ont tellement encouragées que j'ai craqué ! ^^

Alors j'espère que vous allez aimé ce chapitre ! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, n'hésitez pas sur les critiques et d'appuyer votre point de vue :)

 **MENTHE ET CALAMENT :** Ah oui, des personnages vont mourir, je te l'assures ! J'ai pris des personnages un peu partout, mélangeant des duos, des régions... Mais je te laisse tout découvrir dans les prochains chapitres, cependant, n'hésite pas à faire des propositions ;p

 **WINDSOFWINTER :** La voilà ! :D

 **WILLOW WELLS :** Oui ce n'était que le prologue, mais voilà le premier chapitre ! :D

 **NHK :** Justement, je m'amuse sur ces différences de caractères ! ;) Je veux dévoiler une nouvelle Sansa qui peut surprendre tout le monde ^^

 **ATHARA LINDORIENA :** Voilà la suite ! N'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses :D

 **ACHARN :** J'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ! ^^ En attendant, voilà le premier chapitre ! ;)

 **BERANGERE :** Voilà le premier chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire ce que tu en penses ^^

 **STEPHTVDIARIES :** Et voilà la suite ! :D J'espère que tu vas aimer ^^

Merci pour vos commentaires ! C'est vraiment très gentil ! C'est un vrai plaisir d'écrire pour vous !

* * *

 **CHAPITRE UN:** Les proies

 _Sansa._

Le bout de mon nez est froid. En réalité, j'ai toujours eu les extrémités froides, mais aujourd'hui, cela me semble important de le remarquer. Depuis mon plus jeune âge, on ne cesse de me dire que mes mains et mes pieds sont froids, j'en riais petite. Mais en cet instant, ça m'obsède. Et comme une idiote, je fixe mes mains, muette. Je vais mourir. Mon corps gelé ira pourrir dans une arène. Je vais mourir, loin de ma famille. Je vais mourir sous les yeux du Capitole, pour son plaisir. Pourquoi le bout de mon nez est-il si froid ?

 **\- Remarquable ! Incroyable ! Nous assistons au plus bel acte d'amour qu'une sœur puisse faire. Applaudissons Sansa Stark, une héroïne.**

J'entends les maigres applaudissements de mon district et je lève ma tête. Je me suis sacrifiée, c'est vrai je m'en rappelle. Pour Arya. Je n'arrive pas à y croire, je me suis sacrifiée pour cette petite peste qui n'est même pas capable de ranger sa chambre… Mais je l'ai fait. Je devais le faire après tout, elle n'a que douze ans. Par instinct, je lève ma tête pour trouver son regard, j'en ai besoin. J'ai besoin de ce regard si froid, si brut, semblable à celui d'un loup affamé. Ce regard qui me traite d'idiote, le même qui arrive à m'énerver en quelques secondes. Je veux le croiser, mais rien. Pourtant, elle est là, devant moi, mais Arya pleure. Arya ne pleure jamais d'habitude, je ne comprends plus rien. Elle semble hurler, mais son petit corps est retenu par plusieurs hommes. Je n'arrive pas à entendre le son de sa voix, en fait, je n'entends que les applaudissements et la voix de Petyr. Pourquoi pleures-tu Arya ? Tu vas vivre. Tu apprendras à Rickon à se battre, tu défendras Bran, tu iras chasser avec Jon et tu feras ta tête de mule avec Robb. Tandis que moi, j'irais mourir. C'est mon rôle de grande-sœur après tout, je dois te protéger. Je dois porter ces responsabilités. C'est ainsi chez les Stark, le devoir avant tout. Maman viendra te consoler la nuit et papa… Oh papa. Ma tête se tourne mécaniquement vers papa et je croise enfin un regard. Papa est là, à côté de moi, il est si beau dans son costume. Je me souviens, c'est moi qui l'ai choisi, au Capitole pour son anniversaire. Il était si gêné ce jour-là, mais qu'est qu'on avait ri tous les deux. Je voudrais lui demander pourquoi il a cet air si grave alors qu'il porte son beau costume, mais je me souviens que je suis sur l'estrade. Que je vais mourir. Que sa petite fille, sa petite princesse, va mourir. Je ne réalise pas encore que je me suis sacrifiée pour Arya, que je serais dans l'arène. Papa ne voulait pas regarder les jeux, mais toutes mes copines le faisaient, alors en cachette, je suis allée chez une amie pour regarder un épisode. Il y avait cette fille, quel était son nom déjà ? Je l'ai oublié, mais je me souviens très bien qu'elle avait été tuée par ce garçon après un viol. Un viol, rien que ça. Les personnes autour de moi riaient, hilares. Moi, je m'étais cachée pour vomir. Je vais mourir ? Soudain, mon corps sort un hoquet et je sens mes larmes couler. Je baisse de suite ma tête pour les cacher, les caméras me fixent, tous parlent autour de moi mais je n'arrive pas à entendre, mon dieu, pourquoi mes mains sont-elles si froides ?

 **\- Au tour des hommes.** Annonce Petyr, sans le regarder, je l'imagine mettre sa main dans ces maudites sphères.

En réalité, j'ignore si j'ai peur de mourir ou de souffrir. Je sais déjà que je ne pourrais gagner ces Jeux. Je n'ai jamais touché une arme de ma vie, je ne sais pas me battre non plus, alors tuer quelqu'un… Il faudrait que mon compagnon me tue. C'est la seule solution. Je lui demanderai de me tuer rapidement, comme ça, ma famille n'aura pas à souffrir et moi non-plus. C'est le plan idéal. Je crois. En tout cas, je préfère ça que… Non, n'y pensons pas.

Je lève ma tête, prête. Si je dois mourir pour ma petite sœur, alors j'accepte mon destin. Je ravale mes sanglots et regarde droit devant moi, ignorant les regards des autres. Bien que cela me peine, j'ignore mon frère Robb qui est en larmes, il tient Arya dans ses bras. Je tiendrais, même si je ne survis pas, je resterais forte et digne jusqu'au bout. Comme maman. Alors s'il vous plait, soyez fiers de moi.

 **\- Jon Snow !** Déclare Petyr.

A l'entente de ce nom, je me sens faiblir mais je tiens. Un nouveau cri d'Arya résonne, et j'arrive à l'entendre cette fois. Pour ma part, j'ai le sentiment que tous mes organes se sont arrêtés un court instant, comme frappés par un éclair. Un éclair d'une colère sourde. Dans ma tête, ça fait un lien direct avec les Baratheon, j'en suis certaine c'est un coup monté. Ils veulent affaiblir papa. Je le sens. Deux enfants Stark désignés par le plus grand des hasards aux Hunger Games, c'est bien trop beau pour être vrai. Et pourtant, Jon reste digne et s'avance sans l'ombre d'une émotion.

Il se place à mes côtés et me tends sa main, je le regarde, sonnée. Puis je prends sa main. Jon et moi ne sommes pas si proches qu'il peut l'être avec Arya, mais il reste un frère. Nous avons grandi ensemble, il ne me fera pas de mal. Au contact de sa main, la mienne se réchauffe soudainement et ma colère ainsi que ma peur se dispersent. Je serais heureuse si Jon me tuait, ce sera sans douleur et rapide. Je n'ai plus rien à craindre, tout va bien maintenant.

Pourtant, le district se met à huer Petyr et certains habitants jettent alors des pierres en sa direction. En quelques secondes, la foule qui était si calme sous l'effet de la peur cède à la colère. Je vois du coin de l'œil papa se diriger vers le micro demander du calme mais rien n'y fait. De suite, Jon se place devant moi pour me protéger des projectiles perdus et j'aperçois les Pacificateurs arriver. Ça dégénère, mais Arya et Robb sont toujours dans la foule ! Tout va si vite, j'aperçois des corps par terre et les cris de tous se mélangent. Malgré le dos de Jon qui me fait barrage, j'arrive à voir cette horde qui ne ressemble plus qu'à un tas d'ombres qui luttent entre elles. Où est Arya ? Et Robb ? Et s'ils étaient face à des Pacificateurs ? Je dois faire quelque chose !

Sans faire attention à Jon, Petyr et papa, mes jambes me dirigent vers le micro. Je dois être forte.

 **\- Tout le monde, calmez-vous ! S'il vous plait. Il y a des enfants dans la foule !** Au début, mes paroles semblent sans effet, mais je me répète, rappelant la présence des enfants à plusieurs reprises. Les coups se calment et les cris disparaissent. Et tous me regardent. Je me sens idiote, ne sachant plus quoi dire face à eux. Mais je me sens emportée, je dois être courageuse. Je dois jouer le jeu. **Le hasard a désigné deux enfants Stark. Mais le destin a peut-être prévu une victoire pour l'un d'eux.** Pour Jon. **Jon et moi ferons notre possible pour le district dix. Alors faites tout pour nous encourager et… Epauler notre famille dans cette épreuve difficile. Ne vous mettez pas en colère, car à partir d'aujourd'hui, notre district aura besoin d'entraide, de soutien, d'empathie… Ne soyons pas aveuglés par cette douleur. Mais unis.**

L'espace d'un instant, le silence règne. Et je me sens terriblement gênée, mes joues se chauffent, rougies. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de parler devant tant de monde, c'est la première fois que j'ai autant d'audace. Avec une telle attitude, je n'aurais jamais de sponsors… Pourtant, tous applaudissent. Même des Pacificateurs. C'est à cet instant que je croise enfin les yeux d'Arya. Elle semble si loin mais tellement proche à la fois. Et son regard, lui qui était toujours froid, semble plus doux qu'à son habitude. Je n'en suis pas sûre, mais je crois y apercevoir une certaine admiration. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire un signe quelconque qu'un Pacificateur me fait quitter la scène avec Jon, Patyr et papa. J'ignore si j'ai fait une bêtise, mais tout est calme maintenant.

* * *

J'ignore où je suis. Mais la pièce est joliment décorée. C'est un petit salon, chic où la couleur prune domine. Je me place au niveau de la fenêtre qui domine le paysage où je peux distinguer les forges. Le district dix est en charge de l'acier Valyrien, les hommes travaillent à la forge et les femmes vendent les armes. Les plus belles partent au Capitole pour les Pacificateurs, les autres sont refondues encore et encore pour espérer un meilleur résultat. Les conditions de vie dans les forges sont très difficiles avec la chaleur et la force qui est demandée, mais c'est ainsi que les vies sont rythmées ici.

En voyant une fumée noire se lever dans le ciel, je devine que le district dix a repris son train de vie quotidien. Je me place alors dans un de ces fauteuils victoriens et j'attends. J'ignore ce que j'attends, mais je ne peux rien faire d'autre. J'émets un soupir et penche ma tête en arrière, tout en fermant les yeux. Que vais-je devenir ? Une proie. Dès l'instant où j'ai hurlé que j'étais volontaire, je suis devenue la proie du Capitole, un joli sacrifice. Les minutes passent où soudain, la porte s'ouvre, laissant un Pacificateur entrer. Il est suivi par ma famille. Sans attendre je me jette dans les bras de maman et sa chaleur envahit mon corps entier. Je sens aussi le contact avec les autres qui se collent contre moi. Nous passons quelques instant ainsi avant de nous séparer à contre cœur.

 **\- Sois forte ma chérie.** Me dit maman avec un regard doux, mais attristée. En la voyant ainsi, je sens une boule tomber dans mon ventre. **Je veillerai toujours sur toi mon cœur.**

 **\- Merci maman.** Ce fut les seuls mots que j'ai réussi à sortir, ma voix tremblant beaucoup trop pour que je puisse en dire plus.

Chacun leur tour, Robb, Bran et Rickon m'encouragèrent avec des embrassades. Puis Arya s'avança vers moi, toujours avec le même regard que j'avais aperçu.

 **\- Je t'aime Sansa.** Dit-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras. Sa déclaration me fit sentir drôle. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit ça avant. Emue, je nichai mon nez dans sa chevelure.

 **\- Je t'aime aussi, Arya. Sois forte pour moi.**

 **\- Reste en vie pour moi.**

Je reste interdite à ses mots, ne sachant quoi dire. De toute façon, je n'ai guère eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que le Pacificateur fit sortir ma famille de la pièce. De nouveau j'étais seule. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'asseoir que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant paraître un petit homme blond aux beaux vêtements du Capitole. Je le reconnu de suite.

 **\- Enchanté Sansa. Je suis Tyrion Lannister. Ton mentor.**

Lannister. En entendant son nom, mon sang ne fit qu'un tour tandis que mon cœur fit un bond à en sortir de ma poitrine. Ma mâchoire se crispa, par simple et pur dégoût et j'eu la chair de poule. Mais lui, il sourit, un sourire bienveillant et amusé comme pouvait le faire mon père dans de rares occasions.

 **\- Du calme petite Stark. Si tu veux survivre, tu devras t'appuyer sur mes conseils.** Il s'assit sur un des fauteuils et posa sa mâchoire contre son poing. Je ne savais comment réagir. Je savais que j'avais besoin de lui, mais c'était un Lannister. Est-ce un piège pour me tuer **? Viens t'asseoir. Je viens de voir ton frère, très sympathique, mais ce n'est pas le sujet. A propos de mon nom de famille, je suis dans le même cas que toi, renié. Tu n'as pas remarqué ma petite taille ?**

A sa question, je ne sais où me mettre. Il est vrai que je n'avais pas fait attention à sa taille. Mais n'est-ce pas exagéré de renier un membre de sa famille pour ça ? Ou bien il tente de me tromper. Jouons le jeu, de toute façon, on ne peut me tuer avant le début des Hunger Games. Je ne risque rien avant.

 **\- Enchantée Tyrion. Je suis Sansa Stark.** Je m'assois alors en face de lui, tentant de rester calme. Je dois gagner un maximum de sponsors pour la survie de Jon. Et je vais m'assurer de tous les avoir à mes côtés. Le sourire de Tyrion s'agrandit, comme un enfant qui avait un nouveau jouet.

 **\- C'est parfait.** **Cette année sera excellente.**

Un frison parcourut le long de mon dos, et je me rendis compte que le bout de mon nez était chaud.

* * *

Et voilà, bah oui, c'est déjà fini :(

Alors, vous avez aimé ? Votre avis est très important pour moi et la suite de l'histoire, car continuer une fiction que personne n'apprécie, autant arrêter de suite. J'écris pour entraîner mon style d'écriture afin de plaire au plus grand nombre, car je voudrais partager mes histoires avec vous, et encore plus ;)

Alors n'hésitez pas à dire tout ce que vous pensez ! Et à partagez vos idées pour la suite ;) Donc si vous pensez qu'un personnage peut avoir une certaine importance, dites moi tout !

En attendant, lisez, écrivez... Amusez-vous !


End file.
